


Drabble:  "The Oracle"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4182387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock whimsically visit a fortune-teller</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble:  "The Oracle"

Title: "The Oracle"  
Author: Laura Goodwin  
Series: TOS  
Part: 1/1  
Rating: [G]  
Codes: K&S  
Summary: Spock sits for a tarot reading

================================

 

Captain Kirk and Commander Spock were enjoying an afternoon of liberty while the Enterprise took on cargo at a Terran colony.

There was a side-show in the marketplace. To Kirk's great amusement Spock agreed to a Tarot reading.

"The King of Cups represents yourself..." the reader explained to a fascinated Spock, while Kirk smirked, skeptical. 

She explained each card in turn, and its significance. When she pronounced the oracle, the two men suddenly became grave.

"Your friend is your enemy; what brings you joy is also a source of pain. Your problem is paradoxical. It will not be easily resolved."


End file.
